Six Imbéciles en Infiltration!
by Lord-Crazy-Snape
Summary: La fille adoptive de Dumby débarque à Poudlard sous la forme...d'un mec! Les choses vont se compliquer quand elle devra partir avec un pédophile, un bigleux, un lunatic, un lycanthrope et un psycopathe pour une mission de la plus haute importance *selon Bubus*! OC/SB JP/LE et autres. Gros Délire! *Couples peuvent changer!*


Six imbéciles en infiltration

**Allô allô! C'est fou! J'ai (Ramen) plein d'idée de fic en ce moment! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire en cours!**

**Donc, pour éviter de trop polluer mes cartables/agenda avec toutes mes idées, je préfère les mettre sur Word! **

**IMPORTANT : Pour éviter de mêler Alexander et Seira, je vais l'appeler Seira dans la narration!**

**Sur ce, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! (J'aime mon titre de chapitre lol)**

Premier pas pour comprendre les aborigènes

Ou

Je suis une femme qui se déguise en homme qui ne comprend pas les femmes ni les hommes...

C'est noël car il neige dans ma tête!... ah, non, on est fin août. Que c'est gentil de recevoir des cadeaux pour noël. Pourquoi on ne peu pas en recevoir en août? Le mois d'août c'est sympathique! Il ne fait pas trop chaud, pas trop froid, juste assez lumineux et le soleil dur juste assez longtemps! En plus c'est l'anniversaire de mon hamster/gerbille/rongeur ou je ne sais plus trop et surtout, le meilleur mois ou on peu avoir la paix et faire une désintox de bonbon aux citrons. Et ça, sa vaut tout les cadeaux qu'on ne reçoit pas en août!

Tant qu'à glander, au moins me présenter. Salut. Ma royale personne si originale ce nomme Seira Ludovan. J'ai seize ans et toutes mes dents! Mes parents se sont cassés quelque part en Transylvanie après avoir coupé le cordon ombilicale, me laissant seul avec mon grand frère. Ce qui revient à dire que la vie familiale et moi, ça fait deux. Par contre, mon tuteur à moi (bah oui, parce que le grand frère est rendu majeur donc, il en profite à max!) c'est Albus Bryan quelque chose Dumbledore. Difficile à croire n'est-ce pas? Un vieux crouton qui à vécu l'ère sans baguette magique et qui à survécu à l'apparition de la bière au beurre est le tuteur d'un môme de seize ans ou cent-quatre-vingt-douze lunes ou cinq-mile-huit-cent-trente-six jours et quelques chocogrenouilles.

Toujours est-il que mon «Papa Dumby» (comme il veut que je l'appelle) est, comme vous savez tous, un fervent partisan et membre de la confrérie chasse-pêche et citron... je recommence, prise deux : ... un fervent partisan et même membre de la congrégation des Anti-Voldy-Utilisons-Des-Méthodes-Drastiques-Pour-L'Anéantir-Et-Danser-Sur-Son-Cadavre. (AVUDMDPLEDSSC pour les membres v.i.p.)

Le problème avec mon parrain/tuteur/papi c'est qu'il est dans le genre gâteau, surprotecteur, gâteau (comment ça je l'ai déjà dis?) ... et simplement gâteau! Ce qui veut dire qu'aujourd'hui, 27 août 197*, je vais être transférée d'une école moldue à la oh combien prestigieuse école de magie Poudlard... pour ma sixième année. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, papa Dumby m'a enseigné plus que comment sortir un lapin de son chapeau! (Ce qui est son sort favori en passant).

Comme je viens (à peu près) de le souligner, le Croûton est très parano en ce qui concerne c'est proche, c'est-à-dire, moi. Ce qui revient à dire qu'il ma construit une nouvelle identité pour que je survive dans le monde des hormones et de la corruption sans me faire kidnapper, violer dans un coin et converti à manger du lapin.

Dans ma maintenant double vie, je suis un homme. C'est dur pour le moral, mais faut se dire que si on cherche une femme, on ne cherche pas un homme (logique). Si je suis recherchée? Pas encore... Je me nomme maintenant Alexander Stamperfield, j'arrive des États-Unis, j'ai étudiée dans un collège privé, etc. C'est... le comble de l'horreur.

Que Merlin et Allah me viennent en aide!

Mademoiselle? Vous êtes arrivée.

Je sortie de mes pensés et dévisagea le bonhomme du magicobus. Sa phrase mit quelque temps à atteindre mon cerveau, ce qui prouve que j'en ai un, et faire marché mes neurones, ce qui prouve que j'en ai plus qu'une. Je lui fis un sourire éclatant dans le style Colgate totalement faux. Je sortis du moyen de transport le plus dangereux de tout l'Angleterre. Mis à part peut-être le transplanage d'escorte effectué par un bambin de deux ans.

Lorsque je mis un pied à terre je pris une grande inspiration. Ouf, ce n'est pas que la sorcière qui était assise à mes côtés puait le chat, mais... c'est tout à fait ça. Aussi parce que ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir de l'air dans les poumons.

Le paysage est magnifique! La forêt interdite semblait joviale, le château pas si délabré et le soleil pas si nuisible pour mon teint. Eh oui, j'aime être pâle et j'en suis fière... Faut aussi dire que tout semble être bien et pacifiste à cinq heures trente du mat'!

Je fixai mon regard sur le château. C'est qu'il est grand putain, comment je vais faire moi, pour me retrouver? Me faudrait une carte. Mais, pour l'instant, profitons du paysage pour faire un pic-nic!

Bon ok, je l'avoue, c'est pour éviter de me perdre une fois passé les grilles de l'école.

Si je n'allais pas à Dumbledore, c'est Dumby qui viendrait à moi.

Nous sommes à trois jours de la rentrée scolaire. Trois fichus jours ou j'aurais à baisser mon niveau magique pour celui d'une simple sixième année débutant, à apprendre mon rôle par cœur et pour repérer quelques passages secrets et tout autres utilités inutiles.

Alors que j'étais entrain d'élaborer mille et un plans digne de l'intelligence d'un hibou (désolée chers hiboux), ma royale logique eut raison du vieux sénile.

Je vis d'abord une masse informe violette, toute exciter se diriger vers moi. Plus elle approchait, plus on pouvait distinguer plusieurs autres couleurs que le violet. Bientôt, je distinguais... un oiseau? Qu'est-ce qu'Albus fout, transformer en perruche?

Oh putain, il n'est pas capable de freiner!

Sa y est, c'est la pire journée de ma vie. Une perruche qui est en fait mon tuteur, s'emmêle dans mes cheveux adorés! Mes pauvres cheveux. Qu'ais-je fais à Merlin, Morgane et Bouddha pour mériter ça? Je n'ai quand même pas tué quelqu'un dans une autre vie? À voir la tronche de Dumby dans mes cheveux, j'en ai pas tué qu'une personne! Hitler à du se réincarner en moi.

- Guten tag, my Fhurer.

- Bien le bonsoir à toi aussi ma puce en chocolat.

- Il est cinq heures trente du mat' mon vieux.

- Ça va merci, ton voyage était merdique n'est-ce pas?

Je suis surement une des seules personnes à avoir entendue Dumbledore parler normalement, sans double sens et tournure de phrase douteuse. Respect. Un vieux qui parler comme quelqu'un de vingt, c'est historique.

- Ouaip, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'était merdique. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais déguiser en perruche?

- J'ai décidé de devenir Animagus pour mieux comprendre quelques uns de mes élèves. Ce n'est pas une perruche, mais un toucan.

- Même affaire.

- Non.

- Oui

- Non

- Oui, les deux c'est des poulets!

Albus Dumbledore peu être considéré comme une personne âgé. Mais si vous le considérer dans son ensemble. Ce n'en ai pas une. Donc, après m'avoir proposé des citrons, transformer en poulet quatre fois et demander de faire la course jusqu'au château, je ne l'ai pas laissé gagner.

X

- Ce qui revient à dire que toutes les tâches de nettoyage, de surveillance et j'en passe, me son accordées. Je m'en passerai bien moi, mais évidemment, il faut bien que les élèves haïssent quelqu'un et c'est évidemment moi et ma chatte, parce qu'aucun professeur ne veut voir sa cote de popularité baisser, tu vois?

- Oui, je vois.

- C'est pourquoi je déteste tant...

Et Russard, le concierge, repartir dans un autre de ses monologues. Nous sommes présentement la journée avant la rentrée. Vu que je n'avais rien à faire, je me suis dit que j'allais aidée à préparer pour l'arriver des imbéci... des élèves.

Hier déjà, j'ai du couper mes cheveux. Mes si longs cheveux roux, soyeux, magnifiques, impressionnants. Ils m'arrivaient aux débuts des fesses! Maintenant, ils sont coupés courts et ébouriffés autour de ma tête. Mes lunettes ont remplacés par une monture plus masculine et plus grosse, pour essayer de couvrir le maximum de visage. Que voulez-vous, j'ai un visage d'ange très féminin! (fierté)

Dumbledore à jeté des sorts sur mes capes pour qu'elles cachent mes courbes et ma poitrine. Mes vêtements aussi ont été remplacés. Du linge _neuf_, beau, masculin_, sans trous ni chaînes_, et surtout, _colorés_! L'horreur.

- Alors, Alex, dans quelle maison pense-tu être envoyé? Me demanda Russard. Lui et tout le corps enseignant sont au courant de mon véritable sexe.

- Je voudrais bien éviter les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards.

- Gryffondor semble être la maison qui te convient le mieux.

- On pari? Cinq mornilles que je vais à serdaigle!

- Pari tenu!

Je souri discrètement, peu m'importe, tant que j'ai de la bouffe, un lit moelleux et que je puisse écouter de la musique, je suis correct!

X

- Alors, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de te planquer pour ne pas te faire voir, je veux garder la surprise. Tu dois attendre aux portes de la grande salle que je nomme ton nom. Pourrais-tu essayer de faire le plus de bruite possible en poussant les portes? Je vais faire une bourrasque de vent et faire baisser la lumière des chandelles, peut-être que Minerva acceptera de partir de la musique de suspense. C'est d'accord?

- Oui Bubus.

- Dans se cas, à tout à l'heure ma chérie, souri le Bubus en question, tout content, derrière ses fameuses lunette demi-lune (c'est moi qui lui ai offerte!)

La veille, après avoir mangé avec Russard, nettoyer l'infirmerie et décorer la grande salle avec des guirlandes de noël (en août!) à la demande exprès de Bubus-Father, j'ai finalement décidé de commencer mon fameux projet de : demander-un-hiboux-à-Dumby-pour-pouvoir-envoyer-des-lettres-au-Japon-et-lui-faire-payer-les-frais-de-longues-distances. Diabolique comme plan n'est-ce pas?

Toujours est-il que les élèves commencent à arriver, donc à la demande du pro en effet spéciaux, je dois aller me planquer. J'ai nommée l'infirmerie! Quel chance que ce lieu ai la noble chance de m'accueillir moi, et ma royale personne (N.d.A : est-ce moi ou la phrase cloche? Lol)

Je parcourue le château en long et en large pour ne pas me faire voir, cela serait dommage n'est-ce pas, d'ainsi gâcher l'effet de surprise que père veux faire passer?

- Monsieur Stamperfield, que diable faites-vous vêtu ainsi, ou est votre uniforme, hurla (presque) Madame Pompom en me voyant arriver dans son entre.

- Je n'en ai pas et ce sont mes vêtements... (Réponse très élaborée)

- Mais vos vêtements sont pleins de trous!

- C'est style...

Mais non voyons, qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez? Je n'ai surtout pas fait un hôtel pour sacrifié la pureté de mes nouveaux habits et je n'ai surtout pas fais un rituel avec mon vieil ami le ciseau...

- Comme vous voulez, attendez là, un elfe vous apportera votre uniforme.

J'acquiesçais et la regarda partir pour aller à la rencontre des autres enseignants. Tandis que je regardai la déco d'un œil objectif, mon regard croisa d'abord : un miroir.

Il reflétait un garçon d'environ seize ans, aux cheveux roux, le teint pâle, des taches de tousseurs sur les pommettes, des yeux ni verts, ni gris, un mélange des deux. Le corps menu. Où avant il s'y reflétait une poitrine, maintenant, on n'y voit qu'un torse plat.

Ensuite, son regard accrocha sur... des seringues...

Au moment ou la jeune fille allait en toucher une, on s'écria :

- POMFRESH!

- Absente pour le moment, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre, réessayer plus tard ou laisser un message après la tonalité.

- Putain!

Les yeux de Seira se détachèrent de ses divines seringues adorées pour repérer La Voix. Ah zut, faute de roman de science fiction, c'est un humain. C'était un mec d'environ seize ans, grand, svelte (corps de rêve oui!) avec de long cheveux noirs. Le problème, et surement la raison de sa visite à l'infirmerie, c'est que ces deux mains ont été transformées en tentacules!

- Cool, comment t'a fais ça?, lui demanda la fan de Star Trek, en baissant le ton de sa voix.

- C'est ses stupides de marauders à la con! T'es qui toi?

- Alexander Stamperfield, pour te servir, fit-elle avec une révérence exagérée.

- Sang-pur?

- Aucune idée je suis un écureuil!

Il ne répondit rien, après tout, c'est un temps de guerre non? Elle lui indiquait que la Pomfresh était parti accueillir les élèves avec McGo et lui proposa de l'aider pour ses tentacules.

- Quel maison, demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

- Grande, bien éclairée, chauffée, légèrement isolée, sans voisin arrière belle et grande cour et seulement 340 gallions par trois semaines!

Seira : 1 le bébé sirène : 0

- T'es bon pour St-Mangouste!

- Merci, mais est-ce que tu veux que je te les enlève ses tentacules ou tu veux devenir un mollusque?

- Enlève, enlève!

La jeune fille prit sa baguette et avec un sort informulé, lui enleva ses belles mains pieuvre. En même temps, un elfe de maison arrive avec son uniforme tout beau, tout neuf, il ne manque juste que l'écusson!

- Bon, à plus tard Stamperfield, et ... Me...Merci!

Il a réussit à le dire!

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, tu es..?

- Severus Rogue!

Et il parti dans un mouvement de cape très magistral qui rendrait le fantôme de l'opéra jaloux! Peut-être qu'il voudrait donner des cours d'entrée/sortie remarquée!

X

La grande salle était bruyante et remplie d'élèves affamés, imbéciles et décourageants.

Elle était aussi décorée de guirlande de noël, mais cela, personne ne se demanda pourquoi en voyant les yeux brillants du directeur!

Les marauders avaient transformé les mains de Rogue en mollusque dans le train, mais ils furent découragés quand ils découvrirent qu'elles étaient revenues comme avant.

- Faudrait trouver un sort pour que nos blagues durent plus longtemps, réfléchissait à voix haute Sirius Black alias Blacky.

- Peut-être qu'il faudrait simplement lui enlever sa baguette la prochaine fois, continua James Potter, alias Potty.

- Je dirai même plus, lui enlever sa baguette, dit Peter Pettigrew, alias Pigry, doué d'une intelligence soudaine et d'une culture moldu.

- Fermez-là, la répartition va commencer! Remus Lupin alias Mumus et comment fermer la gueule aux marauders partie un!

Et les trois zygotes se turent pour écouter le directeur centenaire, au plus grand plaisir de Mumus-le-sage.

- Mes amis, aujourd'hui commence une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'espère qu'elle sera remplie de joie et d'amour. Mais avant de commencer la répartition des premières années, nous accueillons pour sa sixième année mon filleul. Alors, en chair et en os, en vrais, pour vous cette année : Alexander Stamperfield!

Non, aucun tonnerre d'applaudissement, dommage pensa quelques un, car le discours du Directeur était digne d'une émission à vedette!

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent lentement pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme de seize ans. Il marchait d'un pas impérial, la tête haute et... les cheveux dix fois plus en bataille que James, nota Blacky, au grand désespoir du désespéré de la vie Mumus.

Le protégé d'Albus s'avança sur de lui vers le choixpeau, qu'on lui déposa -presque- délicatement sur la tête. Sen suivit alors d'une longue conversation silencieuse entre el sombrero et Stamperfield ce qui agace beaucoup de serdaigle, qui eux, voulaient connaître la fin de l'épopée du début de l'année!

Pendant se temps, Dumby jubilait de la mise en scène.

Pendant se temps, Seira demandait au choixpeau en quel matériel il était fait, mais cela, elle le demanda en coréen.

Pendant se temps, le ventre des marauders gargouillait!

Pendant se temps, Severus lisait tranquillement un livre sur les mollusques et leurs habitats naturels.

Finalement choixpeau beugla :

- GRYFFONDOR!

Merde, fut tout ce que Seira pensa à ce moment là...

J'ai gagné mon pari!, fut la seule chose à laquelle Russard pensa à ce moment-là.

Hey, oui, Seira avait perdu le pari qu'elle avait fait avec Argus. Elle n'était pas allée à Serdaigle, mais à Gryffondor! Quoiqu'elle s'en foutait, elle allait le payer avec l'argent d'Albus de toute façon!

Jamesie et Sirius furent les premiers à hurler de joie de voir un nouvel ami dans leur maison si honorable! James faisait des hurlements de loup tandis que Sirius était monté sur la table et dansait la maccarena, bientôt suivit par Peter. Remus se contentait d'applaudir et de rigoler de ses amis plus imbéciles les uns que les autres!

C'est comme ça à chaque année depuis la formation des marauders, tout les élèves étaient habitués, sauf bien entendu les premières et notre personnage principale. Laquelle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être donné des cours de danse aux agrumes qui se dandinaient sur la table vers laquelle elle se dirigeait.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la judicieuse question de : où allait-elle s'asseoir, que les quatre imbéciles lui dirent (crièrent) :

- Le Roux! Viens t'asseoir ici!

- Je dirais même plus, ici!

Se fut alors en soupirant que Seira s'écrasa sue le banc. À côté de la réplique de Dupont et en face du binoclard qui lui était assis aux côtés du danseur de maccarena qui lui, se trouve à être en face d'un pacifiste cicatrisé... vous comprenez?

- Salut, moi c'est James Potter!

- Sirius Black...

- Peter Pettigrew!

- Lupin, Remus...

- Écureuil!

- Pourquoi écureuil?

- Parce que vous connaissez déjà mon nom et que j'ai été emporté par l'euphorie de se présenter. Simple formalité. Enchantée!

S'en suivit alors d'un passage de description que chacun des personnages se seraient bien passés, mais pour la bonne cause, vont devoir subir...

James Potter, renommé le Binoclard par Seira. Est de grandeur moyenne avec un sourire d'imbécile sur le visage. Beau, mais son intelligence restait à prouver. Des lunettes surmontaient sonnez et lui donnaient un air sérieux qui aurait réussi s'il n'avait pas eu un nid d'hippogriffes sur la tête!

Sirius Black, alias le danseur de maccarena était apparemment le tombeur de ses dames -et même quelques verracrasses, c'est peut dire!- Ses cheveux noir lui arrivaient à la fin du cou et il était a peu près de la même taille que Potty. Dans ses traits paraissaient sa lignés de sang-pur-futur-mangemort-en-puissance. L'effet mangemort-en-puissance aurait réussi s'il n'avait pas eu un chandail noir écrit en rouge dans le dos : _Voldy __Sucks Like__ A Vampire!..._

Peter Pettigrew rebaptisé «réplique de Dupont» est le plus petit des quatre, mais il reste quand même grand. Cheveux châtains et des yeux bruns chocolat faisaient craqués beaucoup de filles! Il avait beau ingurgité des quantités énorme de nourriture, il gardait toujours la ligne, au grand damne de Sirius, qui devait faire attention pour garder son « corps-d'adonis-parfait-pour-satisfaire-la-gente-féminine-de-poudlard». Inutile de dire que les autre ont rit de sa gueule pendant au moins cinq minutes!

Remus Lupin, pacifiste cicatrisé à temps partiel est le plus grand des marauders. Les cheveux cendrés et attachés dans un catogan au niveau de sa nuque. Ses yeux dorés mais sombres, cachant des secrets que nuls ne voulaient découvrir...

Pendant son examen judicieux des quatre jeunes hommes qu'elle avait devant elle, eux l'étudiait également. Ils avaient devant eux un garçon qui avait apparemment le même âge qu'eux mais qui paraissait en avoir deux de moins. Plus petit que Pigry, un visage enfantin, les cheveux plus fou que ceux de James, de grosses lunettes qui agrandissaient ses yeux vert/gris. Quelques tâches de rousseurs et une peau blême complétait le tableau.

- Alors, tu viens d'où?, demanda Peter en se servant de la purée de pomme de terre presqu'aussi vite qu'elle était apparue!

- Du ventre de ma mère, mais plus précisément des États-Unis!

- Que fais-tu ici?

Malheureusement pour elle, ses supers compagnons de tables semblaient aussi curieux qu'un lion devant un steak medium saignant... ou aussi sadique, tout dépend de la vision du lion...

- Je fais des recherches météorologiques sur la température ensoleillé de la région, répondit-elle avec tout son sérieux. Sa déclaration fut suivit d'un coup de tonnerre, ce qui la fit sursauté.

**Voilà pour un premier chapitre! Sincèrement, il restait encore 10 pages à retranscrire pour le finir, mais c'est beaucoup trop long pour un premier chapitre! Alors dites-nous vos impressions! **

**À la prochaine, LordCrazy-Snape**


End file.
